Big Time Storm
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: James helps Logan overcome his fear of thunder storms... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! This story is dedicated to **SailorMars2999** because he's writing me a hot Jagan fic! SailorMars2999, I worked really hard on this and if you don't like it, I'm going to send my minion pandas after you! LMAO! XD **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time Storm**

Logan Mitchell hated thunder storms. Ever since he was little, he'd had a significant fear of them, and it was only made worse when the light went out and he got claustrophobic. It was a fear he was rather embarrassed of, but his three closest friends were always there for him. There were many nights when they were little and it would be storming outside and the four of them would be huddled together under the kitchen table, which Logan always considered his 'safe haven'.

And tonight was no different. Logan had woken up from a brief nap to find that it was storming outside and the lights were out. Glancing around, he saw nothing but darkness. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe and it felt as if the walls were closing in on him, slowly suffocating him.

"J-James?" he tried to call for his boyfriend, but his voice came out a weak whisper.

He flinched and whimpered and a loud clap of thunder rattled the walls. He forced himself to take deep breaths and try to calm down. Trembling, he go to out of bed and made his way slowly across the dark room. He nearly tripped over a pile of clothes at the foot of James' bed, but he finally reached the door and felt his way down the hallway.

"James?" he called a little louder this time.

A moment later, James' tall form appeared at the end of the hallway. He heard James curse under his breath and he rushed down the hall to him, quickly enveloping him in his arms.

"It's okay, Logie." James whispered, "I'm here."

"Wh-where's everyone else? It's really quiet." Logan asked.

"Kendall and Carlos went on a date, and Mrs. Knight took Katie to an audition." James explained, slowly helping Logan walk down the hall.

They entered the living room and James was about to help Logan over to the couch, but Logan stopped him.

"Wait." he said, "I wanna..."

Logan motioned to the dining table, and James instantly understood. Nodding, he loosened his hold on Logan and they both crawled underneath the wooden table, moving the chairs aside. Logan curled into a little ball and rested his chin on his knees. James crawled up next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"You okay?" James asked.

"I'm just really scared." Logan said, "I hate being like this; it makes me feel like a big baby."

"It's okay." James said, "We're all scared of something. And you're not a big baby."

Logan half-heartedly smiled, and James wrapped his arms around him gently. They sat there for several minutes in silence, James comforting Logan every time a clap of thunder rattled the walls or a flash of lightening illuminated the apartment. Finally, James decided to see if he could help Logan or at least distract him from the storm.

"Hey, Logie, how does a fruit smoothie sound?" he asked.

Wiping a few stray tears away from his cheeks, Logan nodded.

"Sounds good." he said, slowly uncurling from his little ball.

He and James crawled out from under the table and Logan walked over to the couch, sitting down on its soft cushions. James stepped into the kitchen and retrieved some frozen strawberries and smoothie mix from the freezer. Following the directions(which was something he rarely did), he had two medium-sized smoothies ready in a few minutes. Stepping out of the kitchen and walking over to the couch, he saw Logan curled up in a little ball again. He set the two smoothies down on the coffee table and seated himself in the corner of the couch and pulled Logan into his arms, his chest pressing into the boy's back. He felt Logan trembling a little in his arms.

"It's okay, Logie." he whispered, "Just breath. The storm can't hurt you."

Logan nodded slightly and tried to force himself to calm down. As they sat there, an idea popped into James' head. He knew how he could help Logan overcome his fear...

James leaned in close and placed a light kiss to the side of his boyfriend's neck, right on his pulse-point. He felt him tense a little in his arms as he trailed his light kisses lower.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Helping you over come your fear." James whispered, nibbling lightly on Logan's skin right behind his ear(a place he knew Logan loved).

A soft sigh slid from Logan's lips at the sexy sound in James' voice. As James' kisses became more heated and his hands slowly roamed down his body, all thought of the storm raging outside left his mind and all he could think of was having James inside him. He uncurled from his ball and leaned forward slightly, bracing his hands against the couch cushion. James seized the opportunity and grabbed ahold of Logan's hips, pressing his growing erection into him. Logan gasped when he felt it and he pushed back against him.

"Mmm, you make me so hard, Logie." James moaned, shifting his hips hard against Logan.

"Ngh, James!" Logan gasped, feeling his own cock beginning to harden.

James teased his kisses at the nape of Logan's neck, his hot breath tickling his skin. Moaning with excitement, he slid his hands up under Logan's loose t-shirt, running them all along the boy's pale back. He pushed the t-shirt up higher and Logan gladly lifted his arms to allow it to be pulled over his head and tossed to the floor. James moaned and felt his cock twitch at the sight of Logan's half-naked form in front of him. Logan turned around, gasping and he crushed his and James' lips together. Moaning, James pulled him close and rubbed his growing erection against him. He just loved the way Logan could get him so turned on just by kissing him.

"I'm gonna do you so hard you won't be able to see straight." James moaned into his boyfriend's mouth.

Groaning in pleasure, Logan pulled away and yanked James' shirt off over his head. He felt his cock throb with need as he raked his eyes over James' perfectly-sculpted torso. By the look in his eye, James could tell that Logan wanted this just as badly as he did. But instead of diving right into it, he decided to tease Logan a bit. He gave Logan a smouldering look before leaning and mouthing at Logan's neck. Logan let out a soft noise that was somewhere between a sigh and a moan as James ravished his creamy skin with his expert kisses. James slowly moved lower, nibbling along Logan's collar bone. He held Logan gently, slowly running his fingertips up and down his smooth back.

"Oh, James..." Logan sighed, pressing his face into James' hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

It never sceaced to amaze Logan how much James could turn him on with a few well-placed kisses. The more James kissed and teased him, the harder he felt his cock throb. He needed him so bad!

"James...please!" he gasped.

"Please what?" James asked with a sexy smirk, lightly brushing his hand against the bulge in Logan's jeans.

"Anything! I just need you so bad!" Logan whimpered.

Smiling, James pulled him in for a kiss while his hands worked his jeans open. Once they were open, he wasted no time in pushing them down along with his underwear. A soft gasp left Logan's lips when the slightly-cooler air hit his overheated flesh. James immediately wrapped his hand around the base of Logan's hard cock and stroked him slowly, drawing a pleasured moan from him. He just loved the way Logan's face scrunched up when he swiped his thumb over the head, smearing the precum around it.

"You like this, Logie?" James sighed, "You like for he to touch you here?"

"Y-yes!" Logan gasped, his hips jolting forward involuntarily.

"I think I know somewhere else you like for me to touch you...turn around." James ordered.

Logan was more than happy to do as he was told and he angled his body towards James, giving him the perfect view of his tight hole. James shuddered at the sight and quickly shed his own jeans. He leaned over Logan and stroked his rock-hard cock between the brunette boy's legs, causing him to let out a choked gasp.

"Get 'em wet." he said, placing two of his fingers at Logan's lips.

Logan quickly took James' fingers in his mouth, coating them thoroughly with his saliva. James moaned as he watched him; it reminded him of when Logan would suck his cock, his lips forming so perfectly around it. He was almost lost in his thoughts when he felt Logan pushing his body back against him, writhing with need. He withdrew his fingers from Logan's mouth and trailed them down his body to his tight hole. Logan let out a 'ngh' sound when he felt James tease his wet fingers at his hole. He felt his breath stolen away when James pushed the two fingers inside him.

"Does it feel good, Logie?" James asked in the sexiest voice imaginable.

Logan answered him by arching his back and moaning. James scissored his fingers repeatedly, slowly opening Logan up to what was to happen next. When he was sure he was prepared enough, he pulled his fingers out of him, drawing a whimper of protest from him. James wasted no time in spitting in his hand and using that to thoroughly slick his painfully-hard cock. He then leaned over Logan's slender form and placed his cock at the boy's gaping hole.

"You ready, Logie?" he asked teasingly.

"Just do it!" Logan gasped, gripping at the couch cushion.

Smiling, James slowly eased himself into Logan, stretching his hole with his thickness. Logan's mouth hung agape in pleasure as he engulfed James' entire eight inches. James groaned as he pushed all the way in and Logan's tight muscles gripped him. They stayed this way for a moment to allow Logan time to adjust to the large intrusion. Logan was about to tell James to move, but his voice died in his throat when James shifted his hips against him.

"Are you ready for me to pound my cock into your hole?" James moaned sexily.

"Yes!" Logan gasped, "Please!"

Bracing his hands against the couch cushion, James slowly pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock inside Logan. He paused for a split second before slamming his entire length back inside the brunette boy's body. This earned him a delicious cry from his boyfriend, who pushed back onto him, bringing his thick cock deeper inside him. Logan whimpered and arched his back as James began to thrust; slowly at first, but he soon sped up as their passion grew. Still using one hand to prop himself up, James braced his other hand against Logan's hip to hold him in place as he slammed himself repeatedly into him.

"Ugh, James! H-harder! Harder! Please!" Logan cried, writhing underneath James' taller form.

James felt a slight sweat break out all over his body as he exerted lots of energy into pleasuring his lover. He almost trembled in ecstasy as he thrusted into Logan's writhing body. Meanwhile, Logan was fighting with everything he had not to cum yet. He wanted this euphoric feeling to last as long as possible. He felt light-headed with pleasure when James leaned down over him and placed teasing kisses along his neck and shoulders.

"You need to cum, don't you?" James moaned, "I can tell. Cum for me, Logie."

James anunciated his words with a hard thrust to Logan's sweet spot. The brunette boy whimpered and nodded, pushing back against James hard. James repeated his assault on Logan's sweet spot, smirking at the whimpers and moans spilling from him. Those whimpers quickly turned into cries as Logan came powerfully, shouting his lover's name until his throat hurt. Seeing and hearing this pushed James over the edge and he shouted Logan's name as he released his hot cum deep inside his lover's body.

They both collapsed against each other, their limbs laying haphazardly around them. The only sounds that filled the room were their harsh gasps for air. As James slowly regained his breath, he leaned up slightly and placed a light kiss to Logan's shoulder.

"I love you." he whispered.

Just as suddenly as he said that, the lights flipped on, starling them both. They heard the door slam shut and their eyes shot over to it. They saw Kendall and Carlos in a rather heated situation; Carlos was pressed against the door whilst he and Kendall kissed heatedly, moans spilling from both of them. Opening his eyes, Carlos must have seen his two friends laying on the couch because his eyes widened and he tapped Kendall on the shoulder. Kendall sceaced his passionate kisses for a moment, looking back to see what his boyfriend was looking at. Their four sets of eyes met and there was a tense silence for a moment.

"W-we were just ummm..." Kendall stammered, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah, we know." Logan said, trying to contain laughter.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom and leave these two alone." Carlos said to Kendall.

Kendall nodded and took Carlos' hand, leading him across the dining area and down the hall.

"Have fun!" James called teasingly after them.

The second they were out of sight, James and Logan both burst into laughter. With shaking limbs, they disentangled themselves from each other and changed positons so they were laying side-by-side on the couch's soft cushions. This was a night Logan would definately remember. And the best part of it was, he was no longer afraid of thunder storms. In fact, he was looking forward to the next one...

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE R&R! :D **


End file.
